A Voice Released
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: ..Post anime ending.. Because behind that angelic voice there was another waiting to be heard.


**(A/N): **So it's been awhile. Well, here's a simple story dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Don't know if I can mention her name here so hopefully she knows who she is.

**Disclaimer: **Strawberry Panic does not belong to me, and neither does Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.

* * *

**A Voice Released**

It was on a peaceful afternoon, while walking in the midst of a large crowd- due to it being a Saturday-, that I heard that heavenly voice. A voice which had always remained in the shadows despite its beauty. A pity really, that although it gained the attention of Lilum's president, no one other than her saw its potential. Until now, that is.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

It's been 5 years since everyone's graduation. Each and every one of us has gone their separate ways. Shizuma-sama took Nagisa away with that gentle yet mischievous glimmer in her eyes on the last day of school. Of course, she had run off with the confused pink haired, missing the whole graduation ceremony altogether. Currently, no one really knows of their whereabouts, but we feel them. We know they're there somewhere, maybe at this very moment, they're in that summer house, spending precious time together.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Her voice continued to fill the ambience of the large mall, faces slowly showing their appreciation. She had been the last to leave the hall after me. To her, leaving the whole academy didn't mean freedom. It meant leaving the only place she felt home. The only place she thought she belonged. In that room, beside her close friend. And despite her inner feelings, I knew that all she wanted was to be beside her. To be able to sleep knowing that on the other side of the room, Hikari-chan would always be there. However, once graduation was over and Hikari-chan was seen walking away happily hand in hand with Amane-sepai; Ya-ya chan's face showed the inner turmoil that had shattered everything.

For a couple of years after that, I tried to stay in touch with most of my friends, which included her. But even though she was in an elite university, studying music with people as talented as her, those eyes never changed. Tainted with sorrow and loneliness; that was what they seemed to me as for over 3 years. Slowly, the distance between myself and the other friends grew larger until I was left with no one but her. So I stayed by her side and day by day I would try to lift her spirits up. She meant to do something. Her voice had to be heard by the world.

Eventually, we both earned our degrees and we headed on to our careers. It was no surprise to find out that not even a few months after her pursuit, she was already signed up by many companies. She had managed to make a band, and the members had been easy to find since her name.. was no longer stashed in dusty files.

Since then, her eyes grew happier. She had found something she loved to do. What amazed me more, was the fact that even after all these years of loneliness and hurt.. all her songs, were about _her. _And they were beautiful. The proof would be that after every single, she would be placed on the top of the charts list. Her love grew, and I could only smile at her strength. Somewhere out there, I knew that Hikari-chan was listening. I don't wish for anything, but the voice emitting from the speakers of the mall.. was painted in emotion. True and sincere.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_

And they were never lies. Never expressed a single thing that strayed from the truth. People would listen to her songs and think that she was sad and alone but it was far from that. She was happy this way, loving the shy and timid girl with her voice. At times she would break down, and I'd run to her and try to stop the tears but in the end, she always managed to stand up, a new song in her mind for the next day. This is what true love is. I tell that to myself every night before sleep evades me.

_Oh  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

I visit Hikari-chan and Amane-senpai every now and then to see how they are doing. Amane-senpai is now a renounced world participant of global tournaments. Of course, in the arts of horseback riding. As for Hikari-chan, she is what we might call; a house wife. A happy one at that. But I caught her one day.. when the radio was on and it as _her_ song that was played.. it was as if a flash of longing invaded her warm and gentle eyes. However, it disappeared before I was able to make sure. I knew she was happy and very much in love with the past Prince Charming of , but one always has thoughts. Who knows what thoughts have been through Hikari-chan's mind.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

I was almost done with shopping as I walked from one store to another. Tomorrow, I plan to do a reunion party in my place. I doubt Shuzima-sama, what with her attitude; would allow it to be spent over at her summer house, so I simply volunteered. Hopefully, my backyard would be big enough to accommodate everyone.

Of course, the real reason for this whole idea was to make Ya-ya chan and Hikari-chan to finally see each other again after 5 years. Those two can be very stubborn when you get down to it. And 5 years is definitely not something you take a sip of tea to. Without spitting it back out that is.

I don't plan for anything else to happen, but who knows? I have to say, that after all this time, Ya-ya chan could surpass Shizuma-sama's looks any day. I'm betting that that in itself would be enough to catch Hikari-chan speechless. Inner wise, however, none of them had really changed. Ya-ya chan managed to calm down a little but nothing else to make her any different. As a matter of fact, I think we're all the same, just in a little more matured bodies. I, for one am the same, maybe a little more talkative but this is not speech so it doesn't count.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Her voice is just magnificent. I simply can't find any other word to explain it. If anyone were to fall in love with someone because of their voice, I would put Ya-ya chan on top of the list. I finished up my shopping and headed back home. The possibilities of what could happen tomorrow night caused excitement to rush into my system. Not only would Ya-ya chan be able to see her very close friend after so much time, but I would get to see Nagisa-chan too. Which is all I really want for now.

5 years is indeed a very long period of time. But who's to say that everything is to end now? Maybe it's not time for the book to be closed just yet. Maybe.. it's just about to be opened.

Who am I? My name is Suzumi Tamao. I now work as a writer, and I happen to write about the past to tell the world of the many things one may experience, be it during a simple day or century. I watch my friends from afar and I simply hope for the best. I am no angel, I am but your friendly next door writer.

Tomorrow, I hope to write good things about the reunion.

* * *

**(A/N): **Hope you liked it. And I know it's not very good but I can't make them be together in a one-shot. So maybe next time.

Later, sonnies. =)


End file.
